


Promposal

by vivalabandoms



Series: newsies oneshots [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Newsies - Freeform, Ugh, god i love them, love love love them, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalabandoms/pseuds/vivalabandoms
Summary: davey asks jack to hoco
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: newsies oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669042
Kudos: 29





	Promposal

inspired by [this post](http://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/newsies-is-life/617671320210178048)

* * *

"So, what do you think?” Davey held up the sign he’d spent the majority of the day working on. He didn’t usually dabble in art – he left that side of things to Jack. But this was senior year prom, and he wanted it to be special. He also hoped it wasn’t coming off as too much.

It was a large white cloth that he had painted to look like the rainbow flag, and he’d cut and stuck large letters that spelled out ‘carry the banner with me to hoco?’

Sarah gasped, placing a hand over her heart. “Aw, Dave! I think it’s kinda sad that you’re asking me to go with you, but I'd do anything for you so yes, yes I will.”

“This is obviously not for you and you know it,” Davey said, rolling his eyes. He turned to the Crutchie. “Crutch? Whaddya think?”  
“I think Jack would get mad at me if I went to hoco with his boyfriend.”  
“ _Guys_.”

“Relax, baby brother. It looks great and he’s definitely gonna say yes. Why would he say no to his boyfriend?”  
“ _Because_ we’re not technically boyfriends yet. We've only gone on a couple of dates so far.”

Sarah hummed in disagreement. “No, we’ve all pretty much known you were boyfriends since freshman year.”  
“Wha- we weren’t even dating yet!”  
“You might as well have been. It was pretty obvious you both liked each other.”  
“And nobody thought to mention this to either of us?”  
“We wanted to see how long it took for you guys to realize. Turns out you guy are more oblivious than we thought.”

“You’re both useless,” Crutchie agreed. “But anyway, he’s gonna love it. I’m pretty sure he began to think you were never gonna ask him. He was moping about it to me and Race earlier.”  
“Aw shit, I should probably go do it now then. You sure he’s at home?”  
“Yeah, Medda said he hasn’t left his room all day. He's been glued to Mario Kart since last night.”

“Okay, great. We'll go now then. I’ll see you later Sarah,” Davey waved his sister away. She sent him a flying kiss before heading out the door, her way of wishing him luck. He turned to Crutchie. “You brought the car, right?”

* * *

“It’s not too much, is it? Maybe it’s too much. Oh my god, he’s never gonna wanna see me again,” Davey said from the passenger seat.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re stupid?” Crutchie asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. “You could ask Jack to marry you and he’d say yes. Boy is stupid whipped.”

Davey’s face flushed red. “You think so?  
“I know so. He doesn’t shut up about you.”

He settled back into his seat, feeling better. The ‘banner’ was sitting neatly folded in the backseat, waiting for its spectacular unfurling in Medda’s backyard.

“So, what’s it mean? The ‘carry the banner’ thing, I mean.”  
“Oh, we did a project on the newsboys' strike of 1899 last year, and it was a phrase that came up a lot. It's kinda like an inside joke now.”  
“That’s cute.”

They pulled into the Larkins’ driveway and Davey’s heart felt like it would jump out of his chest.

Crutchie and he crept around the house stealthily, hoping they wouldn’t be spotted. They positioned themselves in front of Jack’s window, and Crutchie took his phone out to document everything.

Davey picked up some pebbles near his feet. He was originally going to blast a song from a boombox but he remembered he didn’t have one. He gripped the banner and let out a breath. He chucked a pebble. And then another. And another. Finally, he saw a figure appear in the window. He unfurled the banner and smiled, waiting to see his best friend’s face.

“Oh my gosh, yes!”

Wait, that didn’t sound like Jack.

“What? No, Race! Tell Jack.” Davey said, cheeks red as he hurriedly rolled up the banner.  
“Okay! Jack, I'm going to homecoming with your boyfriend!” Race yelled into the house. Crutchie stifled a laugh and looked away.

“What the hell?” There was some commotion from inside the room, and Jack appeared in the window. “Davey! Is this true?”  
“Nooo, obviously I'm not here for Race,” he wailed. Was it something wrong with him? Was he not being clear enough? “I’m here for you, Jack.”

He unfurled the banner again, and Jack’s face lit up. His hands went to his face as he stumbled backward, out of sight.

“He ran,” Race announced from the windowsill. Davey's face fell. Was it that bad?

The patio door burst open and before Davey could realize, _oh, he liked it_ , he was tackled in a bear hug.

“Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes,” Jack whispered in his ear before releasing him, grinning like mad. “I thought you were never gonna ask.”  
“It took me some time to get the paint,” Davey admitted sheepishly. “I know it’s not great-”  
“Shut your pretty mouth, it’s perfect,” Jack looked at it lovingly. “I’m gonna put it on my art wall.”  
“I didn’t think anything I made would be worthy of the art wall.”  
“Everything you make is worthy.”

Crutchie faked wiping a tear away. “Disgusting. Okay, lovebirds. Give me a pose!”

Jack threaded his fingers through Davey’s as they held up the flag, massive smiles on both their faces. Davey refused to stop smiling after that. He couldn’t wait for prom.


End file.
